


O Conto do Pequeno Baku

by LetVmoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Fluff and Angst, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Multi, Ten é um baku, Xintoismo, baku, blowjob, budismo, kami - Freeform, kuntendery, leon - Freeform, mundo espiritual
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetVmoon/pseuds/LetVmoon
Summary: Ten viveu milênios executando sua simples função como ser espiritual: se alimentava de pesadelos e restaurava a paz nos sonhos. Suas noites no distrito de Kyoto eram calmas e divertidas de se percorrer em sua forma animal, se divertia com os quartos de seus devotos e atendia a todos os tipos de chamados. Até que uma noite, sua alma se conecta com a de um dos humanos adormecidos que tanto visita.... e ao namorado dele.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	O Conto do Pequeno Baku

**Author's Note:**

> Oi oi  
> Primeira fic que eu posto aqui e essa precisava ser especial, então escolhi a minha favorita do meu arquivo pra isso. Ela tmb está postada no Spirit, então quem quiser ir dar um like nela lá eu aceito tá?  
> Enfim, boa leitura e aproveitem.

Ten deslizou suavemente com a brisa até a borda da cama da garotinha. A doce menina à sua frente enfrentava uma noite nebulosa, cheia de pesadelos provenientes da ansiedade do primeiro dia de aula que viria. Sem muita pressa, posicionou a ponta do dedo do meio entre as sobrancelhas da menina, bem em seu ponto de chacra, e começou a sugar os sonhos ruins. Seu rosto, antes contorcido de medo, voltou a ter o ar infantil e sonhador que toda criança deveria ter. Quando sentiu que todos os pesadelos se foram, Ten se encarregou de colocar em sua mente um sonho tão doce quanto podia, antes de se virar e voltar a flutuar para longe.

Yonqin era um Baku, um ser sobrenatural que habita o leste chinês e o Japão e se alimenta de pesadelos, transformando-os em sonhos bons e boa sorte. É um ser transmorfo, usando a forma humana para realizar seus trabalhos e entrar nos sonhos, e sua forma animal para se transportar para o próximo local onde fora chamado. Estava pronto para voltar ao mundo espiritual, já que o Sol já estava nascendo e as pessoas acordando, quando recebeu um chamado, ou melhor, uma súplica.

Em todos os séculos que atuou no pequeno distrito de Kyoto, nunca tinha recebido um pedido tão _forte_ e tão _desesperado. Seja quem for está realmente precisando de ajuda_ pensou Ten, ignorando o aperto no peito e se transformando em um elefante, com o porte de um cachorro, olhos de rinoceronte e patas de tigre, cruzando o mundo espiritual até o seu destino. Acabou por chegar em um apartamento pequeno e simples. As paredes tinham um tom leve de creme, contrastando com as diversas plantas do local. Em uma das prateleiras, um gato de pelagem laranja dormia logo em frente a cama de seu dono. O felino pareceu sentir sua presença, pois acordou na hora e eriçou os pelos em ameaça. O Baku só revirou os olhos e se transformou para sua forma humana, gesto que pareceu acalmar o bichano. Já seu dono...

O garoto, que não aparentava ter mais de 20 anos, se revirava embaixo das cobertas grossas e suava enquanto repetia incessantemente “Kun! Kun. Kun” e parecia se desesperar cada vez mais. Determinado a acabar com o sofrimento do humano, a entidade posicionou seu dedo no chacra do menor, retirando aos poucos o pesadelo do moreno, vendo ele aos poucos se acalmar e lagrimas caírem por seus olhos fechados. Quando finalmente tirou o pesadelo e afastou a mão, sentia a falange queimar. A intensidade daquele sonho era algo que a divindade nunca presenciou e o fez questionar quem era o dono do nome que saia sem parar dos lábios do moreno.

Agora mais calmo e com os primeiros raios do dia surgindo das fendas da persiana, Yonqin tirou alguns minutos para analisar o garoto, que agora tinha as bochechas molhadas e uma expressão serena no rosto. Os cílios grandes apoiados levemente sob as bochechas vermelhas, os lábios finos e bem desenhados, o nariz que, embora grande, harmonizava perfeitamente com seu rosto. Angelical. O garoto era estonteante e angelical. Não havia um detalhe nele que Ten conseguisse pontuar como imperfeito. Uma vontade urgente e sem fim de cuidar e proteger aquele garoto tomou conta do seu ser, o fazendo selecionar o sonho mais belo que conseguia para o moreno a sua frente. O felino, vendo o bem que o Baku tinha feito ao seu dono, se esfregou entre as pernas em agradecimento, antes de pular na cama e se aninhar no peito do outro. Ten sorriu com a cena e com um afago rápido nas orelhas do bichano, se despediu.

-

Ten não conseguia entender, como aquele simples humano pudera o encantar tanto em tão pouco tempo? Pelos Deuses, mal sabia o nome dele! E como iria descobrir o nome dele? Bakus não tem acesso a dados dos humanos como nome, nacionalidade ou profissão. Sabem apenas de seus sonhos e são guiados pelos espíritos até eles. Logo, sua única fonte de informação sobre o rapaz era o sonho, ou pesadelo, dele. Determinado a descobrir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, sobre o rapaz misterioso, Yongqin se colocou na posição de lótus e se pôs a meditar até se ver dentro do sonho que recolhera aquele fim de noite.

Por alguns segundos, todos os sons possíveis repercutiam por todos os lados. Sirenes de ambulância, carros de polícia, o fogo estalando toda a superfície que encontrava e deixando todo o lugar com um brilho laranja. O garoto corria por entre macas e destroços do que parecia ser um acidente grande enquanto chamava por um nome.

\- Kun! Kun! Você viu o Kun? Alguém viu ele? – O rapaz parecia atordoado. Fuligem e cinzas cobriam a lateral de ser rosto e seus cabelos molhados caiam sob seus olhos.

Até que o olhar dele focou em outro rapaz, e todos os sons pararam. O mundo parecia ter sido envolvido em câmera lenta em um silencio violento e ensurdecedor. O garoto tinha os fios castanhos claro, olhos gentis contrastando com os traços fortes e marcados. Ele era igualmente lindo. O coração do Baku começou a acelerar com a visão dos dois juntos, como se fosse atraído para a órbita deles, mas logo em seguida o sentiu parar. O fogo atingiu o motor do carro logo atrás do mais alto gerando uma explosão que lançou o corpo de um Kun desacordado e com algumas queimaduras para o asfalta a frente do moreno. Ainda em total silencio, o sonho prosseguiu, mostrando o garoto correr até o corpo do amado em desespero, enquanto gritava e tentava acorda-lo.

Yongqin sentiu um aperto no peito e os olhos marejarem, sua vontade era de gritar e correr de encontro aos dois, mas não podia se mover, tudo que pode fazer foi observar enquanto tudo se esvaia em uma névoa branca. Ten sabia o que aquilo significava, foi o momento que tirou o pesadelo do garoto, logo, logo o sonho iria começar, mas o Baku estava muito fragilizado. Aquilo era demais para sua mente. A imagem de Kun caído e desacordado doeu como uma ferida física e era sufocante demais continuar ali. Estava para sair quando ouviu uma voz diferente falar:

\- Hendery! Da ‘pra parar de graça. – O timbre rouco e suave dizia em meio a gargalhadas. Logo a imagem clareou e a entidade pode ver o casal na cozinha enquanto faziam um bolo. Kun, que agora estava loiro, tentava decorar o bolo com cerejas enquanto o moreno, que Ten imagina que seja o Hendery roubava algumas cerejas para comer com a mistura de chantilly em um potinho enquanto se sentava no balcão ao lado do bolo e consequentemente de Kun. O moreno aproveitou a distração do maior e passou um pouco de chantilly com os dedos na bochecha do loiro. – Wong Kunhang!

\- Desculpa, desculpa! – Riu divertido, olhando para o loiro com um brilho no olhar. - Mas cerejas são boas demais ‘pra ignorar. – O moreno fiz um bico, vendo o namorado sorrir de lado e continuar a decoração. – E elas me lembram você. – Nessa hora, o loiro parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para o moreno, que sorria sapeca enquanto limpava os dedos sujos de chantilly.

\- Como assim lembra de mim? – O mais alto sorriu vendo o namorado repetir o ato enquanto abria as pernas para encaixar o maior entre elas.

\- Não exatamente de você, mas sim do seu beijo. – Fechou as pernas ao redor da cintura do outro, o puxando para perto. – É doce, molhado, vermelho, gostoso – pausou sua fala para limpar o creme no rosto do outro com a língua. - E me faz querer sempre mais um. – Terminou a frase puxando o outro para um beijo profundo, cheio de mordidas, suspiros e sorrisos no meio.

Ver os dois se beijando era algo mágico, e cada centímetro de Ten tremia de vontade de participar daquele momento. Era quase impossível desviar os olhos da cena, mas ainda assim Yongqin apenas virou de costas e saiu do sonho, abrindo os olhos da meditação com as bochechas molhadas e coradas, um novo rosto adornando sua mente e um novo nome na ponta da língua: _Hendery_

-

A próxima vez que Yongqin visitou Hendery foi uma semana após o ocorrido. Depois de passar a semana inteira procurando ansiosamente por Kun nos intervalos entre um chamado e outro e falhando miseravelmente, o pequeno ser místico finalmente havia voltado para a casa de um dos donos de seus pensamentos.

O gato do chinês nem se assustou dessa vez com a forma animal de Ten, apenas chegou mais perto e deu uma lambida áspera em sua trompa antes de se afastar para o Baku se transformar. O rapaz se aproximou da cama, vendo o moreno se contorcer em agonia enquanto repetia o nome de Kun como um mantra enquanto agarra cobertor com força. As lagrimas já escorriam sem parar das bochechas do garoto adormecido e o pesadelo parecia estar tomando o mesmo rumo do último.

Determinado a não prolongar o sofrimento do humano, Ten posicionou seu dedo e iniciou a limpeza. A queimação em seu dedo após finalizar o processo até o incomodaria, mas a vista do moreno deitado sereno e com a respiração começando a ficar regular e profunda o causava sentimentos demais no peito do Baku para sequer se importar com isso. Agora que sabia o tipo de sonho que acalmaria Hendery, fazia questão de entrar no subconsciente do humano e garantir o melhor sonho que pudesse.

Deixou a mente do rapaz o guiar até sentir uma energia espiritual forte vindo de uma memória, logo a expandindo para transforma-la em um sonho. A névoa branca típica apareceu, sendo cortada por raios de luz vindas do alto. Logo a névoa se dispersou e o palácio imperial de Kyoto apareceu no fundo, com seus majestosos jardins a frente, uma brisa gelada em oposição ao sol quente de início de primavera e o cheiro das cerejeiras em flor criavam um ambiente mágico e quase místico, não é à toa que muitos espíritos gostam de se aventurar pelos jardins do distrito durante o dia e aproveitar a companhia dos humanos.

O parque não estava muito cheio, então não foi difícil ver Kunhang andando desengonçado enquanto equilibra uma mochila em um ombro, uma garrafa térmica na mão e um recibo na boca e procurava um lugar com sombra. Passou por frente de Yongqin, e se sentou embaixo de uma cerejeira branca, inalando profundamente antes de começar a tirar uma toalha e dois bentōs e disponibiliza-los a frente. A feição concentrada do humano em deixar o ambiente agradável fez o Baku sorrir mais largo. Quando terminou sua organização, Hendery sorriu satisfeito, levantando os olhos para observar a vista. Seus olhos, entretanto, pareceram travar em Ten.

 _Não é possível_ , pensou o Baku, _ele me olha como se eu estivesse aqui mesmo, como se pudesse me ver_. Antes que pudesse comprovar seu pensamento, o humano pareceu desviar seu olhar para um pouco atrás e sorriu largo. Ao se virar, viu Kun, com os fios em um tom delicado de rosa, se aproximar com dois cafés em um suporte, uma mochila nas costas e um jaleco pendurado no braço se aproximar com um sorriso tão brilhante quanto o do mais novo.

\- Quase cheguei atrasado. – Hendery disse olhando para cima para receber um beijo rápido nos lábios seguido por um na bochecha, vendo o mais velho se sentar à sua frente.

\- Tudo bem, eu contava mesmo com seu atraso e fiquei ‘pra tirar umas dúvidas com a professora de traumatologia. – Levou um chute leve no pé. – Também passei na cafeteria e trouxe café ‘pra misturar com o matcha, gelado ‘pra você e quente ‘pra mim.

\- Você é perfeito mesmo. – Sorriu vendo o namorado tirar os cafés do suporte e entregar um para si. – Você veio de ônibus né?

\- A pé, a faculdade tá a 3 quadras daqui e o hospital a 2. Não precisa de ônibus.

\- Kun! Por favor, você já fica o dia todo na residência no hospital, você tem que descansar. – Fez um biquinho adorável, deixando o Baku com vontade de enchê-lo de beijinhos.

\- Eu to descansando baobei, você sabe que eu agradeço todo dia para Kannon por nos abençoar e guiar nossos caminhos. – Ah, Kannon, a Deusa da misericórdia e compaixão de mil braços, também conhecida como Sicheng, sua amiga fiel e companhia no mundo espiritual. – Sei que ela vai nos proteger.

\- Bem, ainda assim, vou fazer um amuleto do Baku ‘pra você dormir melhor. Não quero meu amor cansado.

Kun sorriu largo, desviando o olhar para a direção de Ten, fazendo um arrepio subir por sua coluna. Não era para aquilo estar acontecendo. Nenhum dos dois deveria poder vê-lo, não quando estava lá puramente para observar e em sua forma invisível. Mas ainda assim, o olhar do humano parecia certeiro sob si, como se ele estivesse presente na cena e fosse o certo a se fazer. Observa-lo. Isso o deixava confuso, mas principalmente, ansioso pelo próximo olhar a receber. O humano pareceu sorrir mais ainda pela reação do espírito, o que o deixou apenas mais vermelho.

\- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que ele cuidara de nós. – E com isso, Ten saiu do sonho.

-

Já faziam 43 minutos desde que Ten começou a desabafar suas preocupações com Sicheng, o suficiente para 5 xicaras de chá e meia travessa de mochis. A moça já estava indo para a 6ª xicara quando o Baku finalmente parou de falar, a encarando como se aguardasse uma resposta.

\- Hora meu querido eu não sei! Sei que deveria tomar seu chá, lótus vai acalmar seu coração. Isso se já não estiver frio... – Disse a deusa, bebericando mais um pouco de sua xicara antes de jogar os longos fios escuros para longe de seus olhos cor de mel e ajeitar as mangas de seu kimono. A verdade é que se não fosse por uma das mil cabeças espirituais prestando atenção no que o moreno dizia, ela não faria a menor ideia do que ele tanto falava depois do 16 minuto.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer jiejie, eu só consigo pensar nesses dois, é como se cada parte da minha alma implorasse para se unir a deles. Eu não sei por que eles entre todas as pessoas do mundo, eu não sei porque só consigo encontrar os sonhos do Hendery enquanto o Kun mal aparece no meu radar, muito menos o porquê de eu ter certeza que eles conseguem me ver, nem que seja pouco, quando entro nos sonhos deles.

\- Algumas almas estão destinadas uma a outra, meu querido. E se estão destinadas, vão se encontrar. O amor não está nas nossas mãos para decidirmos como ou quando ele vem. Tudo que podemos fazer é aproveitar a jornada. – Quando o menor finalmente se acalmou e bebeu o chá, Sicheng continuou. – Quanto ao Kun, ele sempre foi um grande devoto meu. Posso dizer que pela fé dele, se fosse de sua vontade, ele poderia até ser um novo buda. Mas já faz alguns meses que não recebo algum chamado ou oferenda dele....

\- Você acha que consegue entrar em contato com ele?? Ou no mínimo localizar ele? Qualquer informação seria útil.

\- Vou tentar tigrinho, mas não prometo muita coisa.

\- Vou te perdoar pelo apelido ridículo só porque vai me ajudar.

\- Você vai perdoar a deusa da misericórdia?

\- Jiejie!

-

Hendery continuava a ter pesadelos, dia após dia. Então Ten continuava a aparecer para acalmar seus sonhos e, consequentemente, viver eles junto. Agora, encontrar o Baku sentado ao lado do corpo adormecido do humano e com um gato aninhado a barra de seu hakama ou em seu colo não era uma cena muito difícil de se encontrar. 

Ten também se sentia mais próximos dos dois, mas a sensação de não pertencimento, como se estivesse sempre presenciando um momento que não lhe dizia respeito sempre estava lá. Isso até o dia em que Hendery estava sozinho no sonho, apenas sentado no sofá vendo algum episódio de um desenho com ursos enquanto tomava um chá quente e ouvia a chuva cair forte do lado de fora do pequeno apartamento. Tudo já estava mais estranho que o normal, até que o humano, sem tirar os olhos da tevê, começa a falar.

\- Sabe, não precisa ficar aí em pé no meio da sala. – Yongqin deu um pulo por conta do susto, olhando em volta e procurando Kun, Leon (que descobriu ser o nome do gato) ou qualquer outro ser vivo com quem Kunhang poderia estar falando. – É com você mesmo seu bobo. – Agora, ele olhava diretamente para si, com um sorriso reconfortante enquanto batia no assento ao seu lado em um convite mudo para Yongqin se aproximar.

E ele se aproximou, em passos relutantes, se sentando no sofá de cor creme de forma mecânica e dura. O mais novo apenas riu em silencio, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Ten para continuarem assistindo o desenho. Aos poucos a atmosfera tensa ia se dissipando, a entidade ficava mais confortável com o toque do humano e o clima de paz que se instaurava pelo ambiente os deixava entorpecidos, apenas recebendo alguns afagos no cabelo ou compartilhando uma risada quando os ursos se metiam em algum problema.

\- Você vai ter que ir daqui a pouco né? – Perguntou o humano, afagando o pescoço do menor com a ponta do nariz enquanto sentia seu cheiro de incenso e canela.

\- Vou, tenho que atender alguns chamados antes da noite acabar. – Soltou um suspiro, seguido de um arrepio pelo toque gelado da ponta do nariz do outro. – Você não se assusta? Comigo?

\- Eu deveria me assustar? – Sentiu um beijinho leve na base de seu pescoço, pouco antes dele levantar o rosto para o encarar. – Você é um Baku, não é? – Confirmou com a cabeça. - qual o seu nome?

\- Yongqin, mas pode me chamar de Ten.

\- Yongqin... Combina com você – Ele sorriu, encantado. - Certo Yongqin, você saberia me dizer o motivo de eu e o Kun sentirmos uma atração tão forte por você? Espiritual claro, a física é bem óbvia.

\- E-eu não sei, teoricamente não era nem para vocês me verem, sempre fico invisível quando entro nos sonhos...

\- Bem, no começo você até ficava invisível grande parte do tempo, mas você, ou uma versão meio translúcida de você, sempre aparecia, só que agora com mais frequência.

\- Isso é muito estranho, e eu tenho tantas perguntas que nem sei por onde começar...

\- Bem, saber se é recíproco ou não seria muito bom, só uma dica.

\- É sim. É muito recíproco. Eu nunca me senti assim antes em todos os meus milênios de vida.

\- Wow, muitos anos envolvidos hein, só tenho 21 e o Kun 24. Isso não seria crime?

\- Possivelmente, mas é mais por vocês serem humanos do que pela idade.

A gargalhada que o moreno soltou fez as pernas do Baku amolecerem. Ficaria ali por toda a eternidade, mas o chamado por si estava mais forte.

\- Você tem que ir, não é? Está mais apagado...

\- Sim, mas eu volto amanhã.

\- Fico te esperando. – O mais velho se despediu com um beijinho na bochecha macio do outro. – E Ten, sei que deve estar se perguntando onde está o Kun.

\- Sim, estou. – Viu o humano levantar e escrever algo em um papel, dando-o para si em seguida.

\- Você vai encontra-lo nesse endereço. Só... toma cuidado tá? Com ele. Eu daria a minha vida por ele e não quero ver ele sofrer, não mais.

Com um aceno leve de cabeça e uma feição confusa, Yongqin se despediu.

-

Quando o dia se fez presente, Yongqin aproveitou para ir até o endereço que recebeu. O período do dia era de longe o mais tranquilo. Poucas pessoas estavam dormindo, apenas alguns pró-players, adolescentes que viraram a noite jogando e alguns idosos tirando um cochilo pós almoço, então tinha tempo de sobra para dar uma volta. Só não entendia porque Kunhang o mandara para um hospital.

Estava começando a ficar preocupado quando lembrou: Kun era estudante de medicina e estagiava no Hospital de Kyoto durante o dia na ala de emergência. Logo se acalmou, seguindo até o andar e quarto indicados, afinal ele deveria estar cuidando de algum paciente por lá. Exceto que não, quem estava na maca daquela UTI não era nenhum paciente, e sim o próprio Kun. Naquele momento, seus joelhos fraquejaram.

Seu Kun _,_ que sempre tinha o sorriso mais brilhante, uma energia tão boa e toda a bondade do mundo, agora estava deitado e inconsciente, branco como a lua e com o rosto sereno, mas quase sem vida. O respirador ocupava grande parte de seu rosto, deixando apenas os olhos de fora. As mãos e braços possuíam hematomas junto dos cateteres o ligando a medicação e ao soro. Tem não era um especialista médico também, visitava muito mais parentes dos pacientes do que os pacientes em si, mas sabia reconhecer de longe que os dados vitais do garoto a sua frente, mesmo estáveis, estavam fracos.

Ao lado dele, sentado em uma cadeira e acariciando as mãos fracas, estava Kunhang. Sua aparência não mudara muito desde que o vira algumas horas atrás, mas seus olhos cheios de lagrimas que se recusavam a cair faziam o peito da entidade bater ainda dolorido contra seu peito. Não conseguiu fazer muita coisa, apenas se sentou ao lado da porta enquanto tentava absorver tudo o que acontecia em sua mente e secar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Kun, o _seu Kun_ , estava internado. Desacordado. Nada daquilo fazia sentido, como aquilo pode acontecer?

Quando olhou para a frente, pode ver a ficha médica apoiada em um suporte de acrílico em frente a cama. Sem perder tempo, foi engatinhando até ela, lendo sem tirar do lugar. Não queria perturbar Kunhang.

_Nome: Qian Kun_

_Tipo sanguíneo: B_

_Nascimento: 01/01/1996_

_Contato de Emergência: Wong Kunhang (x xxxxx-xxxxx)_

_Descrição do ocorrido: Atingido por explosão de motor veicular durante atendimento de emergência a vítima de acidente automobilístico._

_Laudo: Traumatismo cranioencefálico, queimaduras de segundo grau nos ombros, Fratura das costelas (XI, XII e XIII esquerdas), corte por perfuração de detritos (8mm x 4mm omoplata esquerda), coma induzido._

Cada palavra foi como um soco no estomago do Baku. Aquilo que Hendery havia sonhado no primeiro dia não era só um fruto da imaginação dele, era uma lembrança. Naquele momento só conseguia chorar encolhido, sentido uma dor quase física tomar conta de si. Os soluços escapavam sem pedir permissão e abrir os olhos parecia impossível pela quantidade de lagrimas que saiam, o ar parecia rarefeito e o silencio embebedado na respiração baixa de Kunhang e o bip da máquina eram violentos contra os ouvidos da criatura.

Aquele silencio mortal só foi interrompido quando uma enfermeira bateu a porta e anunciou, com um sorriso acolhedor e melancólico, que o horário de visita estava acabando e dando a Kunhang alguns minutos para se despedir até a próxima visita. Com o aviso, o moreno levantou e se aproximou da cama, acariciando o rosto sereno de Kun com uma mão enquanto a outra buscava por algo em seu bolso traseiro.

\- Lembra que eu te prometi um amuleto? ‘Pra você dormir melhor? Bem, eu imagino que agora que você está dormindo por muito tempo... – Uma pausa para respirar fundo, junto de algumas lágrimas que escorreram contra a sua vontade. – Agora que você está dormindo bastante, precisamos garantir que é um sono tranquilo, não é mesmo? – Tirou o amuleto do bolso. Ele tinha uma pedra azul petróleo com uma figura animalesca dentro, enquanto os pingentes pendurados por um fio vermelho exibiam um tom claro de verde em vários lótus de pedra. O amuleto do Baku. – Sabe como funciona não é mesmo? O amuleto embaixo do travesseiro atrai um Baku para limpar seus sonhos e te visitar sempre que possível. Não quero meu gege acordando sem ter descansado bem. – Mais lagrimas caiam, enquanto ele colocava o amuleto embaixo do travesseiro do maior. Logo após, apoiou sua testa na do namorado, chorando baixinho. – Ten, cuida dele por favor. Eu não vou conseguir fazer tudo isso sem ele. Nem sem você. Por favor Yongqin, por tudo que é mais sagrado, eu não posso perder vocês. Não depois disso tudo. Eu preciso de vocês dois _comigo_.

Deixou o garoto se acalmar do choro aos poucos antes de se aproximar devagar. Sentiu o vento do ar condicionado bater em suas costas, o que fez Kunhang levantar o rosto e farejar o ar, com os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas arregalados e correndo por todo o cômodo, como se o procurasse. _Meu perfume_ , pensou Ten, _ele reconheceu o meu perfume_. Se aproximou mais ainda, colocando uma mão sob a dele. Sabia que ele não podia vê-lo ou sentir seu toque, mas ele percebeu sua presença. Ele entendeu o recado: não os deixaria.

-

Assim que Hendery saiu, Yongqin entrou no subconsciente de Kun. Agora, com o amuleto embaixo de seu travesseiro, o Baku podia finalmente localizar e visitar os sonhos de Kun, e iria aproveitar essa oportunidade ao máximo.

Nunca tinha entrado na mente de alguém em um quase coma e o ambiente não poderia ser mais diferente. A névoa branca parecia estar em todo lugar, e vagando por entre ela se encontrava Kun, aparentando estar perdido, mas distraído demais para reparar isso. Sem perder tempo, correu até ele pronto para o abraçar e tirar do peito aquele aperto que lhe doía as costelas. Kun reparou sua presença quando já estava próximo, e mesmo confuso, abriu seus braços para recebe-lo, mas seu corpo atravessou o dele.

Eles pararam de costas um ao outro, virando lentamente sem entender nada. Ergueram as mãos e tentaram encostar elas, mas elas simplesmente atravessavam a outra como se não tivesse nada ali. Naquele segundo, Ten voltou a tremer. Não podia toca-lo, como iria verificar se estava bem? Como cumpriria sua promessa a Kunhang?

\- Com licença, você sabe o que está acontecendo? Ou melhor, quem é você? – Kun perguntou de forma gentil, mesmo aparentando estar preocupado com tudo aquilo. As lagrimas voltaram para os olhos do Baku. Não era possível que seu Kun estava mesmo o perguntando isso.

\- K-kun como assim? S-sou eu, Ten. V-você.... – Foi quando lembrou: Kun não sabia seu nome, ou quem era porque todos os momentos que o vira foram nos sonhos de Kunhang. Ele não se lembrava de nada porque ele não viveu nada.

\- Ok, entendi. Bom, muito prazer Kun, meu Nome é Yongqin mas pode me chamar de Ten. Sou um Baku, creio que saiba o que isso significa. – O humano sorriu maravilhado, o incentivando a continuar. – Bom, eu na verdade te conheço dos sonhos de outra pessoa...

\- Kunhang.... Onde ele está? Ele está bem? Está ferido? Não era ‘pra ele estar naquele ônibus...

\- Ele... ele está bem. Sabe me dizer o que aconteceu?

\- Um carro perdeu o controle no centro e colidiu com outro em alta velocidade. No final foram 4 veículos e 1 ônibus envolvidos. Fomos chamados para socorrer os feridos, já que eu cuido da emergência e do pronto atendimento. Eu sei que cheguei lá e depois de estabilizar um paciente eu ouvi uma voz me chamando, a voz dele. Quando vi ele estava todo sujo de cinzas e perto dos feridos do ônibus e aí.... – Ele parou enquanto fazia um esforço para se lembrar. – Nada. Depois disso não me lembro de nada. Yongqin ele está bem? O que aconteceu?

O Baku só respirou fundo e se sentou no chão, sendo seguido pelo moreno. Começou a contar tudo que aconteceu nas últimas 2 semanas. Seu trabalho, os sonhos, Hendery, Leon, sua conversa com o outro. Tudo. Kun não o interrompia, apenas ouvia tudo atentamente, absorvendo cada detalhe do que lhe era dito, como se estivesse vivendo tudo novamente (e estava). Quando terminou, os dois ficaram em silencio, apenas ouvindo as respirações baixas e aproveitando a névoa turva da mente de Kun.

\- E você? – Kun quebrou o silencio. – Como está? Com tudo isso, eu digo.

\- Eu? – Ten parou para pensar. Durante todo aquele tempo não tinha parado para refletir como se sentia. Só pensava nos dois. A realidade era que evitava pensar nisso o máximo que podia. Os dois estavam felizes demais sozinhos, porque interromper? Porque se meter em algo tão lindo e tão mutuo? Não podia ser egoísta a ponto de atrapalhar algo assim. Se os deuses os abençoaram com um amor tão grande, por que se meter?

\- Seus sentimentos são válidos Ten. E sempre vão ser. Preciso saber o que você pensa disso tudo ‘pra poder cuidar de você também.

\- Você não está com raiva? De mim?

\- Porque estaria?

\- Porque?! Kun eu tô apaixonado pelo seu namorado. E por você! Isso é absurdo, como alguém pode amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? Principalmente quando elas já estão juntas? Eu sou um monstro isso sim, um destruidor de lares. Me perdoa Kun, por favor, não era a intenção. Eu não devia ter deixado chegar a esse ponto, eu deveria ter parado quando ainda tinha tempo, mudado de região, talvez até voltar ‘pra China, com certeza algum Baku de lá quer trocar de distrito. Eu sinto muit... – Se calou quando um dedo do humano encostou em seus lábios, enviando um arrepio sob sua espinha. Sentiu o toque dele, isso era um bom sinal, certo? Kun o olhava sereno, com um sorriso reconfortante nos lábios.

\- Perdoar você? – Soltou um risinho enquanto deixava seus dedos contornarem os lábios finos do Baku. – Ten você não fez nada de errado. Depois de tudo que você me falou, tenho certeza que o Kunhang está apaixonado também, e como eu posso julga-lo? Quando só de olhar ‘pra você e te ouvir falar meu coração já bate diferente? Eu posso te conhecer a apenas alguns minutos, mas essa energia que eu sinto nos ligando é algo mágico demais para ignorar. Só senti ela uma vez, com ele. E se eu sinto ela com você, eu não vou correr disso.

E com o fim de sua fala, o Baku caiu no choro. O medo, angustia e arrependimento continuavam lá, mas agora, com Kun sussurrando palavras doces para o acalmar enquanto seu toque era instável, se sentia abraçado, protegido. Como se só a presença de Kun ali o acalmasse aos poucos e ele fosse o devorador de pesadelos, e não Ten. Quando suas lágrimas se tornaram apenas um soluço ocasional, Kun começou a contar sobre ele. Coisas triviais, histórias da infância, confusões da faculdade, como conheceu Hendery. E Yongqin ouvia, rindo de vez em quando e contando também suas aventuras durante os séculos, os sonhos estranhos que esbarrava as vezes, seus tempos difíceis em períodos de guerras e desavenças. Apenas abriram a alma, como quem abre uma porta, e deixaram o outro entrar.

-

A rotina de Ten não mudou tão drasticamente, mas com certeza teve mudanças. Agora, passava o máximo possível da noite vivendo os mais doces momentos com Kunhang e Kun nos sonhos do mais novo e seu tempo livre em conversas calmas com o mais velho, contando seu dia, como foram as coisas nos sonhos do moreno e ouvindo Kun falar sobre o que tinha vontade. Era uma rotina boa e, embora soubesse que isso significava que Kun ainda não tinha acordado, sabia que pelo menos desse jeito ele ainda estava vivo. Mas tudo mudou em uma terça feira não muito especial.

Yongqin estava acostumado a chegar junto de um dos dois aos sonhos, ou, em raras ocasiões, encontra-los já juntos descansando enquanto o esperavam. Mas hoje não, hoje tudo que encontrou foi o apartamento a meia luz, com a televisão ligada em uma série qualquer da Netflix e a janela aberta com as cortinas esvoaçantes pela brisa de final da primavera soprando adentro. Mas não foram esses detalhes que capturaram os olhos do Baku, e sim na figura de Kun sentado no sofá, com a cabeça jogada no encosto, as mãos fixadas e apertando as coxas do mais novo em seu colo enquanto a boca dele explorava seu pescoço, sorrindo satisfeito sempre que ouvia algum barulho sair da boca do outro chinês.

Foi só quando Kunhang ergueu o rosto após uma mordida especialmente forte seguida de uma lambida que reparou a presença de Yongqin os observando. Os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta a expressão de surpresa só fazia o sorriso do mais novo aumentar, afinal, não era todo dia que um Baku entrava em um sonho molhado, principalmente de um dos caras por quem está apaixonado.

\- Acho que temos companhia ge. – Kun sorriu, olhando por cima do ombro e em seguida virando para capturar o lábio inferior do namorado entre os dentes.

\- O que acha de chamar ele ‘pra participar bebê? – O menor sorriu, saindo do colo do namorado, não sem antes dar um último selar, e andou em direção ao Baku, tirando a camisa no caminho e a jogando para um canto qualquer.

Aquilo era demais para Ten, o corpo estrutural do moreno, a cintura fina, a pintinha entre as clavículas, o jeito que ele jogou a camisa para longe e andava em sua direção, com os olhos intensos entre os fios compridos.... Ele poderia facilmente entrar em colapso ali mesmo. Quando a distância se fez pouca, sentiu as mãos firmes puxarem seu corpo contra o dele, o peitoral firme contra suas mãos, o hálito quente sob seu nariz e a boca rosada tão perto da sua, tudo parecia o empurrar para perto dele. E justamente quando decidiu seguir seus instintos e cortar o espaço entre eles, Hendery desviou.

\- Calma amor, deixa a gente brincar um pouquinho antes. – Riu soprado no ouvido do menor, mordendo o lóbulo de levinho antes de se afastar e o puxar para o sofá. Kun já parecia pronto e esperando por ele, com as pernas firmes semiabertas pedindo para serem usadas como cadeira. E quem era Yongqin para negar um pedido desses? Se sentou sob uma das coxas dele e oh céus, Ten poderia ver estrelas só com aquele pedaço de carne abaixo de si. Sentiu seu quadril rebolar automaticamente só para sentir a fricção entre o tecido grosso do jeans do humano contra os panos leves de seu kimono, fazendo mais sangue descer para seu membro.

\- Olha só baobei, alguém está animado. – Kun riu soprado, apertando a cintura fina do Baku para o incentivar a rebolar mais. Sentiu as mãos macias de Kunhang retirarem seu kimono, deixando apenas com a camisa de linho e a calça leve do seu traje. O arrepio que se espalhava em sua pele enquanto os dedos do humano se arrastavam pelo seus braços e ombros o fazia antecipar cada toque e querer sentir ainda mais dos dois, muito mais. Mas a parte racional do seu cérebro ainda o segurava.

\- Hey, a gente não vai fazer nada que você não queira. – Kun disse, olhando no fundo de seus olhos, passando o máximo de confiança e conforto que podia.

\- Se você quiser parar, ou nem começar na verdade, diz ‘pra gente. Nós não encostaríamos um dedo em você sem a sua permissão ok? – O mais novo falou, abraçando-o carinhosamente pelas costas e deixando um beijo simples no topo de sua cabeça. 

\- Eu quero, mas eu n-nunca.... – Gaguejou envergonhado.

\- Nunca? – Perguntou calmamente o moreno atrás de si.

\- Bem... já, mas fazem milênios, então... – Abaixou a cabeça para disfarçar a vergonha, as orelhas vermelhas e queimando junto das mãos tentando esconder o início de ereção só deixavam sua situação pior. Sentiu dois dedos erguerem seu rosto delicadamente, fazendo-o encarar Kun e Hendery, que se sentava agora ao lado do mais velho no sofá, enquanto eles sorriam apaixonados para si.

\- Tem certeza que quer isso? – Tem confirmou com um aceno, vendo o mais alto sorrir para Kunhang, antes de o encara-lo de novo. – Qualquer coisa é só nos avisar, ok? – Mais um aceno, e então, Kun o beijou. E pelos deuses que beijo era aquele.

As bocas se encaixavam tão bem que pareciam feitas uma para a outra. O ritmo lento, dando todas as chances do mundo para Ten aproveitar ao máximo, faziam um verdadeiro carnaval em seu coração, aquecendo-se quando sentiu o humano sorrir no meio do beijo. Se não fosse pelo som da tevê ligada, Ten os convidaria para sambar ao som das batidas fortes em seu peito quando sentiu um carinho em seu cabelo, provavelmente vindo de Kunhang. Se sentia leve, como uma criança sambando em meio aos confetes.

Mas quando Kun mordeu seu lábio inferior e entrelaçou a língua na sua, o carnaval deu espaço para um ano novo chinês dentro de si. Cada suspiro e gemido que escapava era como um desfile de arrepios atravessando seu corpo, as mordidas em seu lábio se faziam tambores na mais perfeita sincronia repercutindo sob os ouvidos do Baku e sempre que as línguas se encontravam de novo, sentia todos os fogos de artificio nublarem sua mente. Sentia como se tivesse aberto vários cartões vermelhos de tanta sorte de tê-lo ali, consigo. Quando finalizaram o beijo pela falta de ar, teve poucos segundos para se recuperar antes de ser puxado por Kunhang.

E quando sentiu a boca dele na sua, foi como uma explosão de cores apenas para si. Era como se fosse apenas mais alguma cidade suburbana da Índia e Kunhang um Holi fest, perfumando e colorindo cada ruela em que passava com um arco íris, os estalos por conta da saliva eram como música em seus ouvidos, o transportando para um ambiente mágico demais até mesmo para si. O beijo de Hendery não era nada parecido com o de Kun. Kun beijava lento, lendo suas reações e ditando o ritmo conforme elas. Já Hendery, mesmo mantendo a lentidão, era bem mais intenso. Sentia-se no topo de uma montanha russa, prestes a cair de vez, com o frio na barriga, a ansiedade boa formigando em suas veias e uma vontade de avançar logo. E como se lesse os seus pensamentos, eles avançaram.

Começaram devagar, espalhando beijos por toda a extensão de seu pescoço, com todo o carinho do mundo. Sentia-se banhado em amor, com a atenção dos dois voltada apenas para si. Logo sentiu as mãos quentes do mais velho desamarrarem o nó de sua camisa e a tirarem lentamente, para garantir que estava tudo bem. E estava tudo bem. Os beijos desceram um pouco, lábios trilhando de uma clavícula a outra enquanto coloriam a pele clara do Baku. Sentiu quando Kun se afastou para tirar a camisa, abrindo os olhos a tempo de ver ele jogar a mesma para trás e o deitar no sofá delicadamente.

Kunhang sussurrou algo no ouvido do mais alto, que lhe um beijo e saiu em direção ao quarto enquanto o mais novo assumia o controle e sentava no quadril do menor, fazendo movimentos circulares.

\- Tão lindo... – murmurou maravilhado. – Como pode ser tão lindo?!

Quando se abaixou para beijar Yongqin, ouviu um miado característico ao seu lado, fazendo os dois rirem.

\- Kun, acho que o Leon ‘tá querendo ver o que não pode. – O gato apenas miou novamente, se esfregando na camisa jogada do Baku. Kun riu ao fundo, voltando a sala só para pegar o bichano e voltar para o quarto. Os dois no sofá só voltaram a se encarar, rindo em seguida da interrupção fofa. Enquanto ria, Ten sentiu o moreno retirar alguns fios rebeldes que caiam sob sua testa, acariciando a lateral de seu rosto em seguida, o convidando a quebrar a distância entre eles. Então o fez, e naquele momento, se sentiu mais eterno do que em todos os séculos de vida que teve.

Não demorou para o humano voltar a rebolar em seu colo, o fazendo arquear as costas com o prazer que sentia. Era incrível o controle que aqueles dois tinham sob si, sentia cada parte do seu corpo responder ao toque deles e isso era de outro mundo. Ouviu passos se aproximarem, e algo sendo colocado na mesa de centro, junto do volume da TV sendo abaixado. Logo, o peso em seu colo diminui, e pode ouvir a voz de Kun em seu ouvido.

\- Ok bebê, ‘ta pronto ‘pra ver as maravilhar que o Heny faz com a boca? - Apenas assentiu freneticamente, enquanto sentia uma mão massagear seu membro com destreza. Sentiu o laço de sua calça ser solto ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu o zíper do mais novo ser aberto, criando uma leve ansiedade do que estava por vir na boca do seu estomago. As mãos voltaram a toca-lo, frias contra seu membro quente e pulsante, enviando ondas de choque térmico pelo seu corpo. Kun guiou suas mãos até os cabelos macios do moreno, lhe dando sustentação e liberdade para guiar o ritmo, e o Baku até sentia que estava preparado para isso, mas quando sentiu o hálito quente em sua glande molhada e o nariz descendo pelo seu caminho da felicidade, percebeu que estava enganado. Muito enganado.

Nada do mundo poderia prepara-lo para a sensação de ser envolto lentamente pela boca quente de Guanheng. Era molhado, barulhento e o levava as estrelas. Sentia a língua ágil correr sob sua extensão, pressionando as veias saltadas com uma pressão para lá de gostosa que fazia Yongqin apenas gemer e puxar os fios com vontade, pedindo cegamente por mais. O vai e vem lento da boca do maior, o carinho que recebia no interior de suas coxas, os beijos que Kun distribuía pelo seu pescoço e as mãos em seu peitoral o deixavam alto, como se tivesse bebido litros de saque antes de chegar ali.

Mas foi quando os beijos de Kun chegaram em um de seus mamilos ao mesmo tempo em que a língua de Hendery desciam para seus testículos, deixando seu membro ser manuseado por sua mão experiente, que Ten viu estrelas. Sua respiração ficava a cada segundo mais ofegantes, os gemidos já saiam sem restrições e o calor crescente em seu baixo ventre junto do formigamento em suas pernas não o deixavam mentir: estava pertíssimo de gozar.

Mas de repente, tudo parou. Ainda tentando controlar a respiração, ergueu a cabeça apenas para ver a bagunça de fios suados e colados ao rosto do mais novo, as bochechas vermelhas pelo calor e brilhantes pelo pré gozo, os olhos nublados pelo prazer o observando enquanto buscava controlar a respiração também. Lindo demais. Só desviaram o olhar quando ouviram o mais velho tirar o jeans que usava e olhava na direção dos dois.

\- Vem aqui bebê. – Youngqin pensou que aquilo era direcionado a si, mas quando viu Kunhang engatinhar até o colo de Kun e grudando em sua boca enquanto a mão do mais velho apertava sua bunda por cima do tecido da boxer azul petróleo sentiu seus olhos brilharem. O jeito que os dois se beijavam sempre o deixava a ponto de bala, pronto para explodir a qualquer segundo. Lutando contra sua vergonha, foi até os dois, colando seu peito as costas do mais novo, beijando toda a extensão de seu pescoço e ombro enquanto sentia ele rebolar contra sua ereção.

– Seguinte baobei – Kun disse ao finalizar o beijo, olhando nos olhos do moreno. – Se você prometer cuidar bem do nosso Ten agora, te deixo no controle depois. – Ouviu o riso soprado do mais novo, seguido por um selinho no maior. E quando os dois olharam para si novamente, Youngqin soube que nunca iria esquecer aquela noite.

-

Quando chegou ao hospital, estava estranhamente tremendo. Agradecia aos céus não sentir dores causadas pelo mundo humano, caso contrário, estaria mancando vergonhosamente. Estava perdido em seus devaneios, andando de forma automática até o quarto do chinês enquanto pensava em como contar os acontecimentos (maravilhosos) da noite anterior para seu amado quando parou bruscamente para observar a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente.

Kunhang estava parado na porta do quarto de Kun, vendo diversas enfermeiras entrarem e saírem a todo o momento. Em um balcão pouco à frente do quarto, um médico analisava uma ficha, logo andando até o menor. Tudo aquilo só ficava mais estranho quando se percebia a presença de um kitsune de 5 caudas rondando os quartos e os dois humanos. Seus cabelos castanhos cobre mesclavam perfeitamente com o pelo das orelhas pontudas de raposa e parecia pouco mais baixo que ele. Os olhos dourados e gentis escondiam o brilho travesso e perverso que algumas kitsunes traziam consigo.

Quando o rapaz pareceu notar sua presença, andou em sua direção com um sorriso gentil. A cauda balançando por detrás do kimono as vezes se expandia, dando um vislumbre das outras 4 caudas escondidas nela. O garoto apenas parou ao seu lado, observando a cena de longe junto do mais velho.

\- Estão transferindo ele para o centro preparatório, vão realizar a cirurgia em algumas horas. – Comentou, com um sorriso satisfeito e sem desviar o olhar, a raposa.

\- Como sabe disso?

\- O amor cega mesmo até os seres espirituais não é mesmo. – Riu divertido. - O médico disse. Vão fazer um procedimento para aliviar a pressão no crânio e ver se assim a quantidade de oxigênio no sangue sobe e eles podem tirar ele do coma.

Naquele momento, os pés do Baku fraquejaram. Se uma das caudas do garoto não tivesse apoiado suas costas, já teria caído lindamente no chão. Até aquele momento, tinha a certeza que por mais que não estivesse acordado, Kun estava vivo, mas agora, com uma cirurgia a caminho, tudo parecia incerto.

\- O procedimento é razoavelmente complexo, mas esse hospital é especialista em neurocirurgias e como vai ser por vídeo é menos invasiva. O caso dele na parte neurológica não é tão preocupante então as chances de dar tudo certo são grandes. Você é o Yongqin né?

\- Sim, e você?

\- Xiao Dejun, ao seu dispor. – E então os dois ficaram em silencio, vendo o doutor explicar os detalhes do procedimento para Kunhang, enquanto o menor parecia absorver e questionar cada palavra do médico, afim de entender tudo que aconteceria.

Pouco depois, as enfermeiras saíram com a maca de Kun rumo a sala preparatória. Os tubos de oxigenação ainda ligados, mas agora sem as agulhas dos medicamentos. A expressão serena continuava lá, acalmando seu coração na mesma proporção que o acelerava. Hendery sorriu, acariciando os fios dele com carinho, deixando um beijo leve na testa, seguido por um na pálpebra do mais velho antes de liberar o caminho para a equipe leva-lo.

\- Enquanto isso, devo sugerir que vá descansar um pouco. Em duas horas vamos iniciar a cirurgia, e ela dura em média 5 horas. Como eu sei que vai ficar aqui até que finalizemos o procedimento, acho que seria bom você dormir um pouco.

\- Olha doutor, eu duvido que eu consiga dormir em um momento como esse.

\- Então vá comer alguma coisa, tomar um chá e colocar os pensamentos em ordem, ok? – Kunhang suspirou e concordou com a cabeça. O Doutor colocou uma mão em seu ombro, o olhando com olhos melancólicos. – Kun foi meu aluno semestre passado. Sempre o primeiro a se voluntariar para atividades e para responder perguntas. É um bom garoto, e eu vou fazer o meu melhor para ele sair intacto daquela mesa. Eu te prometo isso – O moreno só segurou as lagrimas, enquanto sorria sofrido e mordia o lábio inferior, enquanto confirmava com a cabeça sem muita força. Quando o mais velho saiu, apenas se deixou sentar no banco perto de si, olhando para cima na tentativa de impedir um choro forte, enquanto fechava os olhos e parecia rezar.

\- Sugiro que faça o mesmo que o Dr. sugeriu. Devo passar na sala de cirurgia mais tarde, se quiser te informo o que eu vi. – O kitsune falou, enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso da calça leve.

\- Posso perguntar o que você estava fazendo aqui, para início de conversa?

\- Sou uma kitsune, um espírito dos presságios. Se algo vai acontecer, eu _vou_ estar lá.

E com isso, ele se transformou em raposa e saiu do lugar, deixando apenas o som de uma risada ecoando ao fundo e os dois garotos parados no corredor.

-

Não esperou muito, mal deu um tempo para assimilar tudo que estava acontecendo, quando viu já estava no retiro de Sicheng com lágrimas nos olhos. Cruzou o pátio vasto e florido da casa da mais velha, entrando na residência às pressas procurando a amiga. Acabou por encontra-la na pequena pagoda no jardim ao fundo da casa, escrevendo algo em um pergaminho enquanto um de seus braços espirituais servia-lhe uma xicara de chá. Ten não perdeu tempo, correu até a mais velha, agachando a sua frente enquanto chorava e implorava abraçado a suas pernas.

\- Jiejie por favor, por favor não leva ele. Não deixem levar ele da Terra, do Kunhang, de mim. Eu não vou saber o que fazer, por favor jiejie. – Os soluços já saiam descontrolados junto das lagrimas. Pedidos de misericórdia e suplicas desesperadas saiam cada vez mais rápido, apertando o coração da moça. Sentiu a mão da mais velha acariciando seus fios com carinho enquanto cantava baixo uma canção afim de acalma-lo o quanto antes.

 _maware maware maware yo_ (Gire, gire, gire)  
_mizuguruma maware_ (Roda de água, gire)  
_mawatte ohi-san yonde koi_ (Gire e chame o senhor Sol)  
_mawatte ohi-san yonde koi_ (Gire e chame o senhor Sol)

 _Tori, mushi, kemono_ (Pássaros, insetos, bestas)  
_kusa, ki, hana_ (Grama, arvores, flores)  
_haru natsu aki fuyu tsurete koi_ (Traga a primavera e o verão, outono e inverno)  
_haru natsu aki fuyu tsurete koi_ (Traga a primavera e o verão, outono e inverno)

 _Maware maware maware yo (_ Gire, gire, gire)  
_mizuguruma maware (_ Roda de água, gire)  
_mawatte ohi-san yonde koi_ (Gire e chame o senhor Sol)  
_mawatte ohi-san yonde koi_ (Gire e chame o senhor Sol)

 _Tori, mushi, kemono_ (Pássaros, insetos, bestas)  
_kusa, ki, hana (_ Grama, arvores, flores)  
_saite miyoute shinde to te_ (Floreça, frutifique e morra)  
_umarete sodate shinda to te_ (Nasça, cresça e morra)

 _kaze ga fuki ame ga furi_ (Ainda assim o vento sopra, a chuva cai)  
_mizuguruma mawari_ (A roda de água gira)  
_tengurii inochi ga yomigaeru_ (Vidas vêm e vão no seu tempo)  
_tenguriii inochi ga yomigaeru_ (Vidas vêm e vão no seu tempo)

 _maware megure megure yo_ (Vá girando, venha girando, girando)  
_harukana toki yo_ (Ó tempo distante)  
_megutte kokoro o yobikaese_ (Venha girando, chame meu coração) _megutte kokoro o yobikaese_ (Venha girando, chame meu coração)

 _tori, mushi, kemono_ (Pássaros, insetos, bestas)  
_kusa, ki, hana_ (Grama, arvores, flores)  
_hito no nasake o hagukumite_ (Me ensinem como sentir)

 _matsu to shiki kaba_ (Se eu ouvir que você anseia por mim)  
_ima kaeri komu_ (Eu retornarei para você)

Quando o Baku se acalmou, Sicheng se sentou ao seu lado no chão, erguendo o rosto do menor delicadamente com os dedos. Uma de suas mãos espirituais secava suas lágrimas, outra ainda acariciava seu cabelo e mais uma lhe servia uma xicara de chá para ajudá-lo a se acalmar. A deusa sorriu bondosa, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

\- As vidas são feitas de ciclos Yongqin. Elas são traçadas pelos pincéis delicados do destino e nenhum de nós pode interromper esse curso. Podemos apenas guia-los e iluminar o caminho. Você não pode criar um sonho ou pesadelo do nada, pode? – O Baku negou. – Exatamente, os sonhos ou pesadelos veem das pessoas, do que elas almejam sentir, ou temem acontecer. Você só pode guia-las até os sonhos e interagir com eles, nunca criar um. A mesma coisa acontece comigo. Não posso mudar o destino de alguém, nem prevê-lo. Não sei o que vai acontecer com o seu Kun. Não posso te dizer que seu medo é sem fundamentos. Mas vou tentar guia-lo. Ele e os médicos. Vou tentar guia-los a luz. Se podem ou vão segui-la, já não posso te dizer.

\- Jiejie eu não sei o que vou fazer sem eles. Não quero perder meu Kun. Não quero ver meu Kunhang triste. Não quero nada disso. – Sentia as lágrimas quererem voltar.

\- Eu sei meu pequeno, eu sei. Mas não cabe a nós controlar a maré, podemos apenas nos preparar para ela e aprender a navegar. – A mão acariciando os fios escuros não parava, enquanto voltava a ninar o menor com a canção.

-

A perna de Kunhang tremia incessantemente. Se sentia no cumulo do estresse e medo de todos os seus 21 anos de vida. Nem quando se mudou para o Japão, sabendo nada além de algumas aberturas de anime e frases de One Piece se sentiu tão aterrorizado e pequeno quanto se sentia no momento. As mãos tremiam incessantemente e se arrependia firmemente de ter tomado um expresso duplo, poderia explodir de ansiedade a qualquer segundo. A cirurgia estava entrando em sua terceira hora, Hendery não sabia se aguentaria as próximas duas. Queria que Ten estivesse ali, o abraçando e o dando forças nesse momento tão difícil para os dois, mas não conseguia vê-lo ou contata-lo fora do mundo dos sonhos e, mesmo sendo bem tranquilo quanto a estranheza, não sabia como olhar bem nos olhos do Baku depois da noite anterior. Constrangedor, pensa o garoto.

Agoniado, resolveu apelar pela protetora de seu amado, Kannon. Seguiu até a capela do hospital, que não passava de uma sala silenciosa com alguns bancos, disponíveis para as famílias poderem ter privacidade em suas preces. O lugar não tinha nenhuma filiação religiosa, para poder se adequar a todas as crenças, mas dispunha de um canto a parte para acender incensos e velas. Se dirigiu até o local, acendendo devagar um dos incensos disponíveis, logo fixando-o na areia do vaso retangular superior, fechando os olhos e se conectando a deusa.

\- _Neste momento, contemplo este mundo em que vivo como sendo manifestação da admirável sabedoria de Kannon, a Deusa da Misericórdia._

_As estrelas que cintilam no céu são os olhos da Deusa da Misericórdia, que zela por mim._

_O vento que sussurra entre as copas das árvores, o murmúrio das águas dos riachos, esses e outros sons da Natureza são palavras que a Deusa da Misericórdia usa para se comunicar comigo._

_Todas as forças da Natureza manifestam-se para me vivificar. O mundo em que vivo não é um mundo desconhecido para mim._

_Eu compreendo este mundo e ele me compreende. Por isso, nada tenho a temer._

_Neste momento, abasteço-me na fonte da força imanente no Universo. Estou em perfeita sintonia com todas as forças do Universo, e sigo por caminhos tranquilos, orientado pelo amor e pela sabedoria do próprio Universo. Na Sutra Kannon está assim escrito:_

_‘Mesmo quando fores cercado por malfeitores prestes a te atacar brandindo as espadas, se mentalizares os poderes da Deusa da Misericórdia, brotará misericórdia no coração deles; mesmo que alguém tente envenenar-te, se mentalizares os poderes da Deusa da Misericórdia, o veneno se voltará contra essa pessoa; mesmo que sejas acuado por uma fera e te vires na iminência de ser atacado por suas terríveis garras, se mentalizares os poderes da Deusa da Misericórdia, a fera se afastará e rapidamente tomará outro rumo’. Deusa da Misericórdia é a sabedoria que purifica o Universo, e é a grande Misericórdia que protege todas as coisas do Universo. Como sigo ao lado dela, não deparo com nenhuma força que se oponha a mim. Com sua grande Misericórdia, ela me ama, me orienta e me preenche com nova força vital._

_A sua admirável sabedoria está presente em todos os seres e em todas as coisas. Por isso, tudo e todos neste mundo estão em perfeita harmonia._

_Agradeço à Deusa da Misericórdia._

-

Já tinha passado das 3 da manhã e Ten esperava por notícias ao lado de um Hendery exausto, de olhos inchados e um café extragrande na mão. O humano não podia vê-lo, mas se recusava a sair dali sem ter qualquer tipo de notícia do moreno. Os poucos momentos em que saia era quando recebia algum chamado, atendendo-o o mais rápido possível para poder voltar até a sala de espera. Estava tentando segurar as pontas e não se esgueirar para dentro da sala de cirurgia, quando ouviu o mesmo riso de mais cedo. Dejun. A risada ecoava pelos corredores, como se o guiasse para algum canto daquele hospital.

Começou a correr pelo corredor a procura da kitsune, agradecendo por não poder derrubar nada enquanto esbarrava sem controle em tudo que aparecia a sua frente. Via a ponta da cauda felpuda da raposa sempre que virava um corredor, seguindo incessantemente até encontra-lo parado em frente a porta do centro cirúrgico. Tirou alguns instantes para recuperar o folego antes de se aproximas do mais baixo.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou sério.

\- Sou uma kitsune, lembra? Presságio. – O garoto respondeu sem nem virar para Ten.

\- E seria esse presságio uma coisa boa ou ruim? – Perguntou já angustiado. Precisava saber o que aconteceria com o seu Kun.

\- É um presságio, não uma premonição. – O garoto riu sozinho. – Fora que, eu não sei o que vai acontecer com ele. Não cabe a mim decidir isso. Posso apenas te dizer o que sinto, e sinto que a linha dele brilha, mas é fraca, não reluz tanto quanto poderia. Seja lá o que vai acontecer com ele, foi merecido e muito pedido por alguém.

\- Isso não me responde muita coisa.

\- Quer respostas? Pergunte a ele. – Apontou na direção da porta, onde um dos médicos que falou com Kunhang saia em direção a sala de espera. Quando voltou a olhar na direção de Dejun, ele já havia sumido, deixando apenas um riso fraco ao fundo. Viu o doutor se dirigir a Hendery, que já estava de pé o encarando. Então aquela era a hora da verdade.

-

Kunhang nunca havia chorado tanto. As lágrimas simplesmente não paravam de vir, soluço após soluço e no mínimo três enfermeiras já haviam perguntado se ele não quer uma água com açúcar ou um soro na veia. Ele recusou ambos. Ao seu lado o doutor parecia sem saber o que fazer. Já havia dado aquela notícia a tantas famílias e havia visto lágrimas mais vezes do que podia contar, mas o menino parecia estar quase em pânico de tanto chorar.

\- Guanheng, eu não posso liberar sua entrada na sala dele ainda. Preciso da autorização do departamento e que você se acalme. – Ofereceu um copo de água para o menor. – Por favor, vá com as enfermeiras tomar um soro ‘pra se acalmar, enquanto isso eu tento adiantar o processo de liberada da entrada de um acompanhante antes da transferência para outra ala. 

O moreno só assentiu várias vezes, tentando tomar a agua com as mãos tremendo e mais lágrimas nos olhos. Seguiu as enfermeiras até a ala de medicação para tentar descansar enquanto se acalmava. O choro e o nervosismo geraram duas veias estouradas e uma troca de braço até finalmente conseguir receber o soro pelo braço esquerdo. Aos poucos o choro ia cessando e a respiração se regulando. Recebeu de uma das enfermeiras – Mitsuha – um cobertor para se proteger do frio do ar-condicionado, sentindo os olhos pesados se fechando aos poucos pela exaustão das horas acordadas pela madrugada. Tão rápido quanto dormiu, encontrou Ten o esperando já em seus sonhos.

\- Ten... – Correu até o menor, o abraçando com força enquanto afundava seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Sentiu as mãos dele passeando sob suas costas, o confortando aos poucos enquanto eles permaneciam no abraço. Se soltaram aos poucos, olhando no fundo dos olhos do outro.

\- Como ele está?

\- Como você está? – Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, rindo em seguida pelo ocorrido. Só naquele momento reparou o lugar onde estavam: o templo Todai-ji em Nara. O templo, cercado por um jardim lindo e cheio de cerejeiras, era uma atração famosa da pequena cidade pelo Buda de 15 metros e pelos jardins com cervos correndo livremente. Se perdeu encarando a paisagem e não reparou o olhar admirado do Baku sob si.

\- Algum motivo especial para me trazer para o distrito vizinho? – Perguntou Yongqin, acariciando a cintura do outro.

\- Eu te trouxe ‘pra cá?

\- Sim, eu não posso criar sonhos sabe... – deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz do maior. – Sua mente cria os sonhos, escolhe onde vão se passar e quem vai estar neles. Eu apenas te guio até eles depois de tirar seus pesadelos e interajo com eles quando entro.

\- Entendi. – O moreno respirou fundo o ar gelado de início de primavera que exalava do lugar antes de continuar. – Foi aqui que eu conheci ele. O Kun.

O silencio permaneceu por alguns instantes. Os cervos se aproximavam lentamente de alguns turistas que estavam por lá.

\- Era meu primeiro final de semana livre desde que eu tinha me mudado ‘pra Kyoto. Eu peguei um trem de 1 hora e meia até Nara para aproveitar a vista, só eu, meus fones tocando Frank Sinatra e uma sacola de bolachas e salgadinhos. Obviamente foi uma péssima ideia. Fui perseguido por uns 3 cervos gulosos tentando rasgar minha sacolinha e roubar meus lanches. Eu estava resmungando em chinês o quanto era injusto perder minhas guloseimas naquele ataque violento quando ele chegou perto de mim, rindo, devo adicionar, e perguntando em mandarim também o que aconteceu. No fim ele me levou para comer num restaurante tradicional daqui, o melhor buta jyu do mundo se quer saber, e voltou conversando comigo no trem. – Deitou a cabeça no ombro do menor, que ainda o abraçava firmemente. – Depois daquele dia eu não me lembro de ter ficado mais de dois dias longe dele.

Novamente o silencio abraçou o lugar, deixando-os lá, vendo o vento gelado abrir aos poucos alguns botões das cerejeiras de forma graciosa. Ambos pareciam perdidos demais no seu próprio mundinho para se importar com o resto.

\- É engraçado, eu estou no mesmo lugar que conheci o Kun e você....

\- Eu nunca fui ‘pra Nara, como me conheceu aqui?

\- Não Nara seu bobo. – Levantou a cabeça, apenas para tirar alguns fios da frente dos olhos do Baku. – Nos meus sonhos. – O choque de Ten com a afirmação foi perceptível, mas o sorriso leve que nasceu em seus lábios compensou tudo. Colou a testa na do moreno, encarando fundo em seus olhos castanhos. – Às vezes eu tenho medo.... De ser tudo realmente só um sonho. De você não existir. De eu ter me apaixonado por uma ideia do meu subconsciente e acreditar que o Kun também.

\- Eu tenho medo também. De vocês esquecerem de mim. De em pouco tempo eu não passar de uma memória enquanto eu tenho que viver o resto da eternidade sem vocês. 

Os dois riram sem graça. Yongqin acariciava os lábios alheios enquanto Kunhang segurava os fios da nuca do menor e intercalava os olhares entre os olhos e a boca do mesmo. Os narizes se tocaram devagar, mesclando as respirações. Peito contra peito. Coração com coração, em uma batida sincronizada e rápida.

\- Me promete que vai contar nossas histórias, mesmo quando elas ficarem menos frequentes. Que não vai se esquecer de mim. E principalmente, me promete que quando vierem para o mundo espiritual, vão me procurar antes de qualquer coisa.

\- Não precisa pedir duas vezes. – E com isso, selou os lábios.

-

Guanheng não sabia o quanto tinha dormido, só sabia que acordou com o médico lhe chacoalhando devagar os ombros. Quando a sonolência inicial passou, o garoto deu um pulo na cadeira.

\- Sr. Wong, Consegui a liberação. Por favor me acompanhe, não temos muito tempo. – Não esperou nem a enfermeira chegar, arrancou o cateter em um só puxão, já se levantando e seguindo o médico, que o encarava preocupado.

O caminho era longo e as mãos de Hendery tremiam. Milhões de vozes passavam em sua cabeça, o dizendo todo o tipo de coisa, o coração palpitando e sinceramente, ele poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Ao chegar em frente a porta da UTI, o médico lhe deu uma touca, máscara e avental descartáveis e liberou sua entrada por alguns minutos. Ao bater na porta, seu coração quase saia pela boca. Assim que criou coragem e abriu a porta, voltou a chorar, mas agora com um sorriso no rosto. Seu Kun estava bem.

O mais velho tinha algumas gazes e curativos em dois pontos da cabeça, mas grande parte do cabelo ainda estava lá graças a cirurgia por vídeo. Sua maca estava regulada em um ângulo de 45°, o deixando mais sentado para melhorar sua circulação. Os hematomas já estavam bem mais claros, deixando apenas algumas manchas amareladas leves no rosto macio e sereno. O respirador em formato de máscara havia sido substituído por um mais simples, apenas apoiado nas orelhas. Não parecia muito acordado, estando com os olhos entreabertos e os braços de repouso, mas o olhar lhe acompanhando desde que entrou no quarto e a tentativa fraca de sorriso fizeram o coração do mais novo derreter igual manteiga.

Se aproximou devagar, temendo assustar seu gege, e se sentou ao seu lado na pequena poltrona já tão conhecida por si. Pegou a mão dele, agora mais quente do que a dias atrás, e sorriu de orelha a orelha para o mais velho.

\- Oi

\- Oi. – Respondeu o Qian com a voz fraca e baixa.

\- Está se sentindo melhor? – Levou sua mão a bochecha alheia, acariciando levemente agora que tinha mais liberdade para isso.

\- Bem melhor.... Você está bem? - Perguntou devagar, tomando seu tempo para conseguir pronunciar cada palavra.

\- Ele acordou apenas a algumas horas e a cirurgia não tem nem 5 dias, duvido que consiga falar muito. Posso te dar 15 minutos a sós, mas depois vou ter que pedir que se retire e deixe ele descansar. – O doutor falou, ainda na porta. Ao receber um aceno do menor, saiu, os deixando sozinhos.

\- Estou bem, tive apenas alguns arranhões, mas já estão todos cicatrizados agora.

\- Eu não perguntei só sobre os machucados, seus olhos estão inchados.

\- A, sobre isso – Deu uma risada nervosa. – Eu não vou mentir amor, esses dias sem você foram a maior tortura que eu já passei. Os dias não passavam, você não melhorava e eu não sei como eu consegui chegar vivo até aqui sem você. Quando o doutor falou que você acordou, acho que tudo que eu guardei durante essas semanas veio à tona e eu tive que tomar soro de tanto chorar de alivio.

Os dedos do maior apertaram a mão de Guanheng que estava entrelaçada na sua. Podia sentir o alivio e a felicidade do menor por estar ali.

\- E o Ten? Falou com ele? Ele tá bem? – Mesmo com a dificuldade, Kun perguntou o mais rápido possível. Não se lembrava de muitos detalhes das conversas que tiveram, mas sabia que o Baku o visitava, só precisava saber se Hendery recebia as visitas também.

\- V-você conhece ele? Ou melhor, lembra dele? – A mente do menor estava a todo vapor. Kun conhecia Ten. Se preocupava com ele. Queria saber sobre ele. Tudo parecia estar finalmente se encaixando. Quando viu seu gege assentir, continuou a falar. – Ele está bem, não consegui contar ainda que você acordou, mas ele está preocupado também. Me visita todos os dias durante a noite ‘pra me fazer companhia.

\- Eu não lembro de todos os detalhes, mas sei que ele existe.

\- Ainda bem que existe. – Os dois riram baixinho. – Eu te amo. E acho que estou começando a amar ele. Só queria que soubesse.

\- Não tenho certeza quanto a mim, mas posso me ver amando ele como amo você. – Os sorrisos aumentaram. – E pelos deuses baobei como eu te amo.

E quando os lábios doces de Kunhang encontraram com os secos de Kun em um selar terno, o mundo inteiro parou para admirar o brilho reluzente de duas almas juntas. Principalmente um terceiro integrante, invisível do canto da sala, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e lágrimas de alegria no rosto.

-

\- _Dejun?_ – O Baku interrogou em voz alta para a cena a sua frente.

Quando foi até a morada espiritual de Sicheng para contar as novidades e agradecer a amiga, Yongqin esperava encontrar de tudo, menos Xiao Dejun, a kitsune que o acompanhou nos últimos dias, deitado no colo da moça enquanto ela lia um livro e acariciava as orelhas felpudas do garoto.

\- Oh! Olá Ten-ge! Não ligue muito para a minha presença, a _sensei_ só está me alegrando com a presença iluminada dela.

\- Jiejie o que ele está fazendo aqui? – Indagou para a deusa.

\- Yongqin meu anjo, ele é meu discípulo, um muito bom a propósito. Logo logo vai estar na 6ª cauda não é baby? – Coçou atrás da orelha do menor, o fazendo ronronar e assentir.

\- Foi você que mandou ele lá no hospital?

\- Claro que não! Sabe que não posso interferir nisso. Dejunie só estava fazendo o trabalho dele. O que salvou seu namorado foi a fé e persistência dele. Nem precisei fazer muita coisa, a alma dele queria viver mais do que tudo. Eu disse que ele é especial.

Sem conter a alegria, Ten apenas se jogou sob a deusa (e consequentemente sua kitsune) a abraçando com toda a força que tinha.

\- Ele é sim, igual você jiejie.

-

\- Duas almas juntas? Que incomum, adorei! – A elegante kitsune de 9 caudas, de cabelos rosa e kimono mais curto gracejou vendo os dois rapazes que chegaram ao mundo espiritual. – Bem de qualquer jeito, deixe-me me apresentar. Oi, pessoal! Meu nome é Ahri, e eu serei a guia de vocês no pós vida.

\- Muito prazer Ahri, poderia nos ajudar? Precisamos encontrar o Ten. – O mais baixo falou.

\- Ele também atende por Yongqin, e é um Baku. – Completou o mais alto.

A mulher estranhou o pedido, parando para pensar onde poderia encontrar o citado, mas não foi preciso já que, de trás dela, debaixo de um portal vermelho, um rapaz saia de olhos arregalados e voz falha.

\- _Guanheng? Kun?_

_\- Yongqin..._

**Author's Note:**

> ENTÃO.....  
> tudo que eu citei existe de verdade, eu mudei pouquissimos detalhes só para encaixar melhor. A oração a kannon tmb existe de fat, se quiserem ler ela enquanto meditam ajuda bastante. a música que a Sicheng canta é do filme O conto da Princessa Kaguya (que inspirou o nome dessa fic tmb) e vcs podem ouvir ela nesses dois links abaixo:
> 
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGDY6mzTKew&list=PL3wpf7Uq6joFVktoRen8s8MKghcmsZ_aB&index=2  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wuec9KThhes
> 
> Deixem um comentário para alegrar o dia dessa pobre universitária e até a próxima.


End file.
